1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for honing workpieces and more particularly to a honing tool that can hone to the finished size in one stroke.
2. Background Information
German Patent 2,460,997 (United Kingdom Patent Specification 1 489 968) has disclosed a tool according to the preamble of claim 1. It is able to perform the main metal-removal function during honing in one stroke. Provided on its end located at the front in the working direction is a cylindrical or slightly conical guide zone which accurately aligns the tool relative to the workpiece and guides it during the cutting and calibrating operation, which take place one after the other in the longitudinal direction of the tool but partly simultaneously in time. However, the front guide zone necessitates a relatively long overrun of the front tool end beyond the end of the surface to be machined, since the tool, in order to correctly finish the machining, must have swept over the surface to be machined, at least up to the end of tis calibrating zone. This causes difficulties in blind bores.